A Dream Within a Dream
by Razielim Vampiress
Summary: The dream was always the same. Sometimes longer, sometimes in more detail, but always the same. The peaceful morning careening to a screeching halt, the entire world coming to its end right in front of his damn doorstep. Sometimes, he saw Maria...


**Title**: A Dream Within a Dream

**Author**: Razielim Vampiress

**Rating**: PG-13

**Author's Note**: Well, this is my little drabble introducing me into the world of Gears fan fiction. I hope you all like it, and even if you don't, this is just a one-shot, so it won't be updated again. Hopefully it won't be too bad, though, as I only really know what I've seen and heard throughout the game. This is what I briefly imagine happening to Dom and Maria on the beginning of E-Day, but hopefully after the release of Gears 2, we won't have to merely speculate anymore. So, without further ado, I give you my Dom-centric story. Enjoy, and please review!

* * *

"Damn, 100 miles to go with you assholes. I don't think I can take it." Dom joked as he settled into the passenger seat beside Marcus. "Ya know, you're not exactly my favorite person to be traveling 10 clicks with either, dillhole." Baird snidely remarked from behind the corporal. "Both of ya, can it." Marcus growled before his friend could shoot off a rebuke, trying to stay focused on the dark, muddy road in front of him. Dom sighed and decided to just drop it, and to at least try to enjoy the momentary lack of getting shot at and explosions. It wasn't long before the pitter-patter of the rain and the rough purr of the Junker's engine lulled him into a sort of sleep.

* * *

Dark eyes cracked open to behold the bright sunshine filtering in through the blinds covering a bedroom window. With a small grunt, the sleeper turned his face and nuzzled deeper into the pillow, trying to fight off the growing sense of wakefulness creeping through him. The soft sound of music filtered upstairs from the kitchen, a catchy older rock song playing on the local radio station catching his awareness. Maria's favorite song. Dom rolled onto his back and stretched languidly, a loud yawn echoing from deep within his chest. Sitting up slowly, he scratched his head as he looked around their room, vision clouded with sleep. Everything was as it should be; the white carpet soft and thick beneath his feet, a few articles of dirty clothing strewn in the far corner of the room (mostly his), the door leading into the master bathroom slightly ajar from where Maria had earlier exited the shower. He swore she was part cat, as quiet as she was sometimes. He creakily got to his feet, shrugged on the t-shirt that he had worn before bed last night, and headed downstairs.

The smell of fried bacon and fresh baked biscuits assaulted him upon his entrance into the living room, and instantly his stomach growled violently in response. A smile brightened his face as he realized what day it was. Sunday, the Day of Relaxation. It was the only day of the week where Dom and Maria could find some down time together, just the two of them, and the doting wife always found the time to fix up a great breakfast. Her back was turned to him as he paused in the wide arch of the doorway, just watching her. Her petite frame was fluttering around the stove, flipping the bacon and scrambling the eggs as she quietly sang along with the lyrics. Her long hair was neatly combed back and still damp, falling freely to her waist like liquid onyx. She was wearing one of Dom's favorite outfits, her best pair of skin-tight black bellbottoms and a white tank-top that showed a little bit of her midriff. She started as he loudly joined in with her on the chorus line, "Well good morning, sleepyhead." She smiled as Dom came up and hugged her tight.

"And good morning to you, my love." He kissed her lightly on the cheek, breathing deep the sweet smell of her soap and shampoo; lavender. She'd always loved it. Every time he caught sight or scent of the delicate purple flower he always thought of Maria, "When'd you get up?"

"Oh, about an aeon before you did." She teased as she lowered the heat of the burner under the eggs. Quick as a flash, Dom snuck a piece of bacon while she wasn't looking. Maria turned and caught him in mid-chew. He just grinned, "Tasty."

"What am I gonna do with you?" She chuckled as she shifted the food onto plates, shaking her head.

"Hmm...good question," Dom turned and leaned back against the spotless countertop, feigning a look of thoughtfulness, "You could always do what you did to me last night. That's _always_ a good thing to do with your husband." A devilish little smirk graced his lips as he waggled his eyebrows up and down.

Maria set the now-empty frying pans into the sink on the center island, looking over her shoulder at him as she replied, "Oh, always." Her eyes glowed deviantly as she slowly turned and placed her hands on her hips, "But then, wouldn't breakfast get cold?"

"There's such a thing as the microwave, ya know. Besides," He slid his hands around her tiny waist and gently pulled her up against him, his growing erection brushing against her thigh, "There's still another hour before the kids get up." She smiled and stood up on her tip-toes to brush her soft lips against his own. It sent a small shiver down his spine as her tongue lightly licked at his lower lip before slipping into his mouth and igniting a passionate kiss that damn near took his breath away every time. He grabbed her ass and lifted her up to sit on top of the island, and as she wrapped her legs around his waist Dom was once again reminded of just how small Maria was, so slender and fragile and beautiful, almost like the lavender that she was always so fond of. He suddenly felt the familiar urge to protect, to hold this petite treasure close to him and keep her safe from the whole wide world, "Te quiero muy mucho, mi corazón." He whispered into her ear while she began to kiss and suckle at the sensitive hollow of his throat. She had just begun to reply when they were deafened by a sudden earth-shattering roar, as if the ground had just collapsed beneath the street outside, and the rising cacophony of screams that quickly followed.

* * *

Dom jerked awake as he felt the Junker hit a massive pothole in the crumbling road. He shook his head as he quickly looked around him, trying to get his bearings once more. They were getting close to the immulsion facility, about 2 clicks away now. Pretty damn careless of himself to just doze off like that, he mentally chastised himself. He frowned deeply as he thought back. The dream was always the same. Sometimes longer, sometimes in more detail, but always the same. The peaceful morning careening to a screeching halt, the entire fucking world coming to its end right in front of his god damn doorstep. The screams of his neighbors and other passersby as the locust poured out of the pit in the street and tore them apart piece by bloody piece. Sometimes he saw her, Maria, wandering broken and alone through the wreckage, softly calling his name like a lost child...

"You okay, Dom?" Marcus said quietly, briefly glancing at his friend from the corner of his eye.

Dom merely sighed, "Yeah, just peachy."


End file.
